


Marvel One Shots and Mini-Series

by Beautiful_Aravis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Aravis/pseuds/Beautiful_Aravis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.  Requests are welcomed and encouraged!  I have a few ideas to start off with but I'd love to take requests from people!  As I add more one-shots and mini series, I will update tags.  The first one is a Bucky/Reader mini-series (3 parts).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot / mini-series dedicated to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Please feel free to leave requests! In fact, I BEG you to leave requests! This is "chapter 1" also known as Aravis needs a place to explain things and ask for one shot prompts! Reader-inserts are my favorite to write. This series is mainly Marvel, but if people want to ask about other fandoms (Supernatural, Sherlock, LotR, Hobbit, all of the above) I'm interested in expanding! I've already written the first of a 3 part series of a Bucky/Reader plot which I will post right away. Enjoy! Any and all feedback/constructive criticism/suggestions are welcome. Much love <3

Ratings can and will range from G-M, I'll be sure to include ratings at the beginning of each chapter and one-shot


	2. Bucky/Reader "You're What?" Part 1

(Y/n) stared down at the counter in shock. She braced herself against the sink with one hand while the other raked back through her hair. Her cycle had been late but that wasn’t all that unusual, it was just one of her body’s quirks. The nausea and fatigue, however, had made her curious and the positive test sitting in front of her explained why. 

_I can’t believe this,_ (Y/n) thought to herself. She had taken two just to be sure, and there was no mistaking the results. _What will he think?_ A small surge of panic shot through (Y/n) at the thought of telling her husband. She and Bucky had discussed the possibility of children, but they had agreed that with their line of work that they should wait. A child would need security and a semblance of order in its life, neither of which (Y/n) nor Bucky could offer working with the Avengers. 

Before she could even begin to finish processing the implications of being pregnant, her cell phone buzzed. A quick glance made her stomach drop. _Mission? Now?_ The screen on her phone simply read **Urgent, conference room in 10, suit up**. She stood taking one step towards the door before she had to quickly turn back to the toilet. (Y/n) braced her forehead on her palm as she kneeled, the rest of her breakfast coming up. 

“Damnit,” she groaned and carefully stood once more, flushing the toilet before brushing her teeth. 

(Y/n) pushed through the nausea and after suiting up, sipped on a gingerale on her way to the conference room. Steve was the only one there. He was in uniform, ready to leave, leaning over an open folder on the long table. 

“(Y/n), looks like we have a lab to take out. Illegal experimentation, underground, in Siberia,” he said taking only a quick glance at his team member. When he heard only a small grunt in acknowledgement of what he’d said, Steve looked up again. “(Y/n)?” he watched (Y/n) closely.

“Mhm?” she said, raising her eyebrows. She didn’t trust her voice quiet yet, the nausea only just beginning to dissipate. 

“You don’t look so good. Are you sick?” Steve asked confused. The woman never got sick, at least he’d never seen her ill. She certainly wasn’t a super soldier but (Y/n) prided herself on her health.

“No, no I’m good,” she insisted. Steve frowned. 

He had known (Y/n) for years. She was one of the first few he had befriended within SHIELD after he woke up from the ice. Now that she was married to his best friend, he considered her family and she felt the same way about him. 

“(Y/n), you’re white as a sheet. Do you need to stay? I’ll call Bruce, maybe he should check you out. Bucky at least should—“

“No!” (Y/n) interrupted and Steve narrowed his eyes at her. He came around the other side of the table and gripped her gently by her upper arms.

“What’s going on?” he asked forcing her to look up at him. (Y/n)’s eyes filled with tears and before she realized what was happening she was telling Steve.

“Steve…I’m pregnant,” she whispered, eyes glassy with tears. (Y/n) covered her mouth realizing that Bucky should’ve been the first person she told, she needed to talk to him desperately. “The mission, Bucky, I—“ her eyes darted around the room trying to think through the fog in her mind. “He can’t be distracted, Steve, promise me you won’t say anything,” her hands held onto his shoulders. Steve was doubtful, his brow drawn into a frown. 

“(Y/n), let’s just think about this for a minute. Let’s wait for Bucky-“

“No, no, I can’t let him be distracted,” (Y/n) insisted.

“Then you have to stay here. You can’t go on a mission in your condition,” Steve looked over (Y/n)’s shoulder out the door to check if anyone else was coming or not.

“Bucky will be worried about me then. I’m fine now, the nausea passed, I’m okay, Steve,” (Y/n) pleaded with her friend and team leader. Steve’s lips were pressed together as he considered. “Please, Steve, let me do this?” (Y/n) pleaded once more. 

“If I see anything go sideways…” he began and (Y/n) nodded her agreement. “That includes your safety or the safety of the rest of the team,” Steve’s rank shone through as he took into account the mission they were about to go on. 

(Y/n) was about to promise and agree once again when Bucky and Natasha joined them in the room. (Y/n) quickly schooled her feelings and slipped her hand into Bucky’s. Bucky simply raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between Steve and (Y/n) several times. Before Bucky could open his mouth to ask what was going on, Clint and Tony showed up followed by Sam. 

“Let’s get this party started,” Tony said plopping down into a seat for their mission briefing. 

“Don’t get too comfy, Stark,” Steve said picking up the folder and leading everyone up to the quinjet. 

The ride over was long for (Y/n) and filled with concerned glances from Steve. Bucky made a face and leaned over to whisper in (Y/n)’s ear.

“What’s Steve’s problem?” he asked. (Y/n) looked up at him with a small smile.

“It’s a straightforward mission but he’s just anxious, I think,” (Y/n) squeezed her husband’s hand. 

Bucky let her fingers link with his and brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. It was a rare public show of affection while on a mission and (Y/n) took it gratefully. Her other hand wound its way about her stomach as the motion of the quinjet began to upset her nausea. (Y/n) saw Steve watching her and she gave him a hard glare to keep him in his seat. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky had been watching the exchange and was now taking in (Y/n)’s pale face. She simply nodded. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” she gave his hand another squeeze. Steve kept a careful eye on (Y/n) for the remainder of the flight.

\-- 

Deep into enemy territory in Siberia, the team crept silently forward to the research compound. Dressed head to toe in white gear, they moved stealthily, spread out to take the building from each of the three entryways. 

“(Y/n), you’re too far east, bear to your left 40 meters,” (Y/n) heard in her earpiece from Stark high above. 

“Roger that,” she whispered into the coms. 

Stark continued to monitor each team member’s position, correcting courses until each team was in position at the bunker doors. 

“On my mark,” Steve’s voice came across each ear piece. “3, 2, 1…” In one instant, the eerie silence over the snow covered landscape was shattered. Three separate explosions rocked the earth and each team slipped into the research bunker. 

(Y/n) followed Bucky, gun held with both hands down at her side as the pair quickly cleared each room. They had to get to the center of the lab. (Y/n) was tasked with downloaded the data an analysis from the mainframe while Bucky set up explosives to detonate remotely once the team was safely away. Rogers and Sam teamed up to rescue the test subjects and return with them to the new SHIELD headquarters while Natasha and Clint picked off guards and relayed information to the others. 

“Bucky,” (Y/n) said nodding to the room ahead of them. The door was slightly cracked and there were rows upon rows of computers. With one swift kick, Bucky slammed the door open and within seconds, (Y/n) and Bucky had shot the few rogue researchers in the room. 

(Y/n) went to work straight away, setting her small handgun beside the computer and tapping away furiously at the keyboard. She slipped a memory stick in and soon all the files were quickly downloading. While Bucky took this time to rig up the explosives, (Y/n) read through several of the files as they downloaded.

“Captain,” (Y/n)’s voice was low as she spoke, “We have a problem: this facility is linked with three others. They’ll know about this before we get out and they’ll still have the data…” she swore as she saw some of the projects. 

“Get the location, (Y/n), we’ll take it from there,” Steve said, slightly out of breath. 

“Yes sir,” (Y/n) glanced down at the bar on the screen. _30 more seconds_ (Y/n) thought, staring at the screen, her heel bouncing as she waited, _hurry up…_.

“Down!” Bucky shouted a split second too late. 

(Y/n) ducked but not before she felt a searing pain in her thigh at the same time a giant of a man toppled into her, slamming her to the ground. Her head hit the cement floor, dazing her as she rolled to her side and grabbed her knife. With a twist and a kick, the man was suddenly on his back, (Y/n)’s knife buried in his heart. 

“Report! Barnes! Bucky! (Y/n)!” Steve shouted over the coms. (Y/n) groaned and put her hand to her head while Bucky raced over to her. 

“(Y/n),” Bucky said as he kneeled in front of her, one hand went to the side of her neck to hold her head stable while the other put pressure on her thigh to slow the bleeding. (Y/n) blinked to clear her vision, absently wiping the blood from dripping into her eyes from the gash on her forehead. 

“I’m alright,” (Y/n) said trying to stand up but Bucky held her down, checking her over once more. She had managed to grab the memory stick just as the man grabbed her. She fumbled with the sipper on her suit, shoving the stick in there before Bucky helped her stand up.

“Bucky! Is (Y/n) alright?” Steve shouted over the coms. 

“Jesus!” Bucky winced holding his ear, “Yes, she’s dazed but she’ll be alright. Moderate head injury and gunshot to the thigh, nothing vital damaged,” he carefully took stock of his wife, worry nagging at the back of his mind. 

“Get her out now,” Steve insisted and Bucky scoffed. 

“She’s on her feet, Cap,” Bucky said while (Y/n) spoke over him.

“I’m fine,” 

Steve gritted his teeth while he held the door for the final test subject prisoners being escorted to safety. He had promised (Y/n), but now she had a head injury and was losing blood. _Damnit_ he grumbled to himself.

“Bucky, I said get her out now, that’s an order,” Steve yelled. 

“Captain, I think you’re overreacting,” Natasha piped up and Bucky voice his agreement as he helped (Y/n) out of the room. 

“(Y/n) said that there are three other compounds linked to this via satellite, we need to get moving!” Bucky relayed the information and soon he and (Y/n) were nearing the exit.

“Damnit, Bucky, she’s _pregnant!_ ” Steve burst out. 

Bucky froze, (Y/n)’s arm up around his shoulders while he held her waist. He looked down at her shocked. She looked up at him with a small smile.

“I’m gonna kill him, I wanted to be the one to tell you,” she said looking up at her husband. The look of shock turned to one of fear as he looked at her injuries with fresh eyes. 

“Stark meet us down here,” Bucky said as they stepped out of the door and he swept (Y/n) off her feet to cradle her to his chest. “You’re gonna be okay,” he said, determined now to get her out of here. (Y/n) brought her hand to Bucky’s face to make him look down at her.

“I’ll be okay,” she said before wincing as he leg was jarred. “We have to get to those other labs,” (Y/n) tried to wriggle out of Bucky’s arms but he held her tighter. Tony was suddenly behind them and Bucky turned holding (Y/n) out to him. 

“Take her to the quinjet, get her home!” Bucky implored Tony. As she was handed off to Tony, (Y/n) grasped at Bucky’s hand. He squeezed it and leaned forward to kiss her once quickly, but then Tony was gone, (Y/n) with him. 

Bucky watched as Tony flew off with (Y/n), his wife… carrying his child. His chest tightened. _His child_ Bucky thought. 

“Bucky, we’re all clear,” Steve said. 

“Detonate in 3, 2, 1…” 

There was a massive explosion as the bunker was engulfed in flames before collapsing in on itself. (Y/n) watched from the air in the quinjet, her ear piece still in. 

“Steve Roger’s you’re gonna pay for that little stunt,” she grumbled across the coms. Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“Gladly,” he smirked when he saw Bucky standing, looking off towards the quinjet whisking (Y/n) away. “She’ll be alright,” he clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Congratulations, dad,” Steve added as the rest of the team gathered around to regroup before finding the next lab.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” Bucky said, dazed, a goofy grin finally making its way to his lips.

“Alright, Dad, we got a job to finish and you have a pregnant wife to get home to,” Clint shoved Bucky forward a step and the team moved towards the next coordinates (Y/n) sent them from the flash drive.

“This pregnant wife can still hear you,” (Y/n) smirked as she opened the files on the laptop in front of her while a medic looked at her head and leg.

“I wouldn’t expect any less, (Y/n),” Steve chuckled.


	3. Bucky/Reader "You're What?" Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff.. in fact... ALL THE FLUFF!

Part 2  
Six weeks. They had been gone for six weeks and (Y/n) hadn’t had contact with any of them for the past month. Once she had been returned to the tower, Bruce saw to (Y/n)’s head and leg before insisting she take it easy. Unfortunately, the two differed on the definition of _taking it easy_. 

“Bruce, do you really want to get on the bad side of a very hormonal, stir crazy, pregnant woman?” (Y/n) snapped one day after being told she couldn’t do hand to hand combat training. “My leg and head are fine, they have been for a week!” she said through gritted teeth.

Bruce simply stood there and folded his arms before looking very pointedly at the small bump that was beginning to form over her belly. (Y/n) closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running a hand back through her hair.

“(Y/n), I know you’re anxious about Bucky,” Bruce said gently. (Y/n) glanced up at him with glassy eyes and Bruce held out his arm, letting her step forward into a comforting hug. “Just, please don’t take it out on me—I’m doing what I need to so that you and baby Barnes is safe,” he said as he held his friend. 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. “Gosh, I can’t remember the last time I cried so much,” (Y/n) half laughed as she continued to wage war on the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop. 

It was true, she had cried this morning when she burned her toast, she cried the other day when she couldn’t button her pants, and now she was crying once more. Bruce just chuckled and stepped back, grabbing the box of tissues and offering it to (Y/n). 

“Would it help if I said it was normal?” he asked and (Y/n) leveled a glare at him. “How about this then? You can keep doing conditioning training now that your leg’s healed up nicely. _Moderate_ workouts,” Bruce stressed with a warning look, “should help some of those emotions and give you something normal for you to do. Not a bad idea to keep in shape during pregnancy anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” (Y/n) blurted out and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

“(Y/n), being pregnant is one of the most physically demanding things you’ll ever experience. All I’m saying is keeping up with your workouts will make it easier on your body in the long run,” Bruce carefully pacified (Y/n) who looked a little sheepish.

“Thank you for putting up with me,” she said and Bruce gave her another quick hug.

“Oh I have the easy part. I do pity Bucky though…” he trailed off when he saw (Y/n) immediately start to tear up. He winced.

“It’s been so long since they’ve sent any news. I just want to know Bucky is safe, preferably on his way home with everyone else,” she dabbed at the corner of her eye with a tissue.

“Someone say my name?” 

(Y/n) whirled around to see Bucky standing in the doorway, holding his duffle bag. Taking to steps, she flung her arms around her husband who caught her easily with his free hand around her waist. As soon as he held her she burst into tears. Bucky cast a questioning glance at Bruce who just shrugged and moved past the pair into the hallway to greet the other team members who were shuffling past to get to their floors.

“Shh, (Y/n), it’s okay, I’m home. Everyone’s back, everyone’s safe,” he said quietly, lips pressed against her temple. Natasha glanced through the doorway and saw Bucky comforting (Y/n) and gently pulled the door shut. The rest could catch up with (Y/n) tomorrow, they all needed rest right now anyway. 

“Sorry,” (Y/n) said stepping back to wipe her tears once again. “Bruce said this was normal,” she shrugged and half laughed. (Y/n) looked up at Bucky and finally smiled. As soon as he saw her lips turn up, Bucky leaned down and kissed (Y/n), dropping his duffle back finally so he could wrap both of his arms around her waist. 

“I missed you so much,” he said, eyes still closed, forehead resting against hers. Though they still stood in the entryway to their rooms, neither could bring themselves to bother moving just yet. “How do you feel? Your head? Leg? The baby?” his voice caught at his last question. 

(Y/n) stepped back so he could see where her head had healed up, though would leave a pale scar. Carefully she pulled her shorts up, showing the closed wound on her thigh and Bucky’s fingers ghosted over the mark. Finally, she put her hand over the small bump and smiled up at him in response to his question. 

“We’re all fine,” she whispered and Bucky kissed her lips once more.

“Can I?” Bucky’s voice was barely a whisper. He didn’t trust it not to break as his right hand hovered over (Y/n)’s stomach. 

In answer, (Y/n) took his hand and pressed it to her belly, holding it firmly there. Bucky’s eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked down at (Y/n) before he buried his head against her neck and shoulder. (Y/n) held Bucky’s head, gently running her fingers through his hair and along his shoulders, down his back. 

After an eternity of standing there together, Bucky slowly dropped to his knees, pulling (Y/n)’s shirt up to expose the tiny bump that was their growing child. He let his hands ghost over her skin before he leaned forward and placed kiss after kiss along her belly. After letting his lips linger with one final kiss, Bucky pressed his hand once more to her belly.

“Hey,” he said quietly, moving his thumb lightly. “I—you don’t have a name yet, but, I’m your Dad,” Bucky’s voice was thick with emotion and (Y/n) couldn’t help the tears that came as she looked down at Bucky gazing so lovingly at her belly. “And I love you, and I love your Mommy, she’s so beautiful I can’t wait for you to see her,” he reached up and held (Y/n)’s hand with his free one. “And I’m gonna make sure nothing happens to either of you,” he sealed his promise with one last kiss before standing up to wrap his arms around (Y/n) once more. 

“I was so worried, when Steve said…” he wrapped one arm around (Y/n), holding her tight while he kept his other hand on her stomach.

“Steve is gonna have to answer to me for that little stunt,” (Y/n) pouted and Bucky gave her a stern look.

“I’m glad he said something,” his voice was gentle but firm. “(Y/n), if you’d have had to stay out there all those weeks…what if something had happened?” Bucky ran his hand up and down (Y/n)’s back.

“I’ll take that into account while I’m _discussing_ this with Steve,” (Y/n) smirked. “I really just wanted to be the one to tell you,” she finally admitted after they stood in silence.

“Would it have made this moment any more special?” Bucky asked as he held her ever closer, careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

“No, I supposed not,” (Y/n) said closing her eyes and letting her head rest against Bucky’s chest. 

All the stress and exhaustion from the past six weeks was finally catching up with her. The sun had just set on the summer evening and both were barely able to keep their eyes open. In one swift motion, Bucky scooped (Y/n) up into his arms, gently cradling her against his chest as he supported her back and knees. (Y/n) sighed in contentment as Bucky carried her towards their bedroom and set her down on the bed, pulling the blankets up over her lap. 

“I’ll be back soon. I just desperately need to shower,” Bucky smirked and (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, James Barnes, you do,” (Y/n) folded her arms as Bucky looked back in mock offense. 

“I’m insulted (Y/n) Barnes!” he put his hand over his chest. 

“Just hurry yourself up so we can go to sleep!” (Y/n) shooed him away.

“Anything for you, doll face,” Bucky said over his shoulder, tossing his shirt on the floor as he made his way to the shower. 

(Y/n) had just started to doze off when she felt the bed behind her dip followed by Bucky’s hand slipping up around her waist. She gave a contented sigh and turned to face Bucky, his hand tracing up and down along her back. (Y/n) watched Bucky’s eyes as they went to her belly once more, putting his hand there again.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” he smiled and (Y/n) laughed. 

“It’s going to get a lot bigger,” she warned playfully. “It…we need something better to call it until we think of some names, or at least can say he, or she, with any certainty,” (Y/n) mused.

“What do most people call their unborn children?” Bucky’s voice was far away as he focused on (Y/n) and her belly.

“Bruce has taken to calling it ‘Baby Barnes,’ “(Y/n) offered putting her hand over top of the one Bucky let rest on her stomach.

“Baby Barnes huh? BB?” he chuckled.

“BB,” (Y/n) contemplated and then smiled, “I like BB,” she whispered and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Bucky’s lips. He simply smiled.  
“I love you, (Y/n),” he said as he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair as he took a deep breath. “I love you so much,” Bucky said once more, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too,” (Y/n) sighed as her eyes drifted shut, finally able to fall asleep perfectly content and secure for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Hope you enjoyed all that super sugary sweet fluff!! Now here is the question -- do you want this to be a 4 part series with the next part being some adventures/misadventures throughout the tower with Pregnant!Reader and various interactions between her and the avengers? Or would you rather go on to meeting BB? Let me know! I can always revisit later or do another series with a pregnant!reader -- I just really enjoy writing protective Bucky haha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter -- much love <3


	4. Bucky/Reader "You're What?" Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More antics with Bucky, Reader, BB, and the Avengers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if I was still taking requests and I absolutely am! If you guys have something you want to see whether it is part of this Bucky/Reader/BB series or just a one shot leave it in the comments! I'd love love love to write one shots for what you guys want to see!!! 
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA, getting back into the swing of normal life plus a bit of writers block. Finally finished hammering this bit out and tomorrow I'm moving on to work on Kidnapped once more, then it's time for Good Samaritan to get an update. Love all of you! Your support never ceases to amaze me! <3

“Jeez can you even imagine being this big?” Tony said putting his arms around the basketball he had shoved up under his shirt. “You’d run into everything!” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she took a drink of her water. “You don’t know the half of it, Tony. That’s just from the outside. Ever think of how much pressure is being put on everything _inside_ of you?” Tony considered this for a long moment before realization dawned on him.

“Is that why she has to pee _constantly_?” With a roll of her eyes, Natasha nodded.

Steve was beginning to feel uncomfortable at the direction the conversation was taking. (Y/n) was well into her second trimester and while the pregnancy was going well despite fears of how Bucky’s altered DNA might impact mother, baby, or both, she was still very pregnant and at times very uncomfortable. 

“Come on guys, this is (Y/n) you’re talking about. This can’t be easy on her,” he finally spoke up. 

“Loosen up, Cap. Come on, I’ll get another ball, we can have a belly battle!” Tony raised his hands out to the side as he turned around. His smile faltered when he saw (Y/n) standing in the doorway of the common room, her hand resting on her swollen belly. 

The others turned to see what could possibly have made Tony go quiet. Steve didn’t even have to look to know what had happened and closed his eyes while he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Stark you are a colossal idiot,_ he thought before casting a sympathetic glance to (Y/n). Tony quickly pulled the offending basketball out of his shirt and held it behind his back. 

(Y/n) didn’t even see Steve’s look. She was focused on Tony as emotion after emotion passed through her. The initial hurt turned to anger and then to self-consciousness. (Y/n) looked down at her stomach and slowly ran a hand over the bump there before her eyes met Tony’s once more.

“Is that what you think I look like?” (Y/n) said quietly, forcing her voice to stay steady even as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Tony worked his jaw, casting pleading glances to his friends for help. Steve simply shook his head and Natasha leaned back, content to stay out of another one of Tony’s messes. “In all fairness, you _do_ I mean, you have a baby in you so… your belly does kind of look like,” he tried to save himself and failed miserably. 

“Tony, stop talking,” Natasha sighed, “As much as I’d love to see (Y/n) kick your ass right now, I think the doctors might have something to say about BB’s safety.” 

“Hey, you were part of this conversation too,” Tony desperately tried to pass some of the blame off to the others present while (Y/n) stood and watched. 

“I was educating you and your grievous lack of knowledge of female anatomy and pregnancy,” she said with a simple shrug.

“Oh cause you know so much more than me,” Tony folded his arms. Steve, Natasha and (Y/n) all stared incredulously at the man before Tony cleared his throat. “What, she’s never had a baby!” Tony blurted out then quickly turned to Natasha, “have you?” he asked suddenly unsure. The look of calm that Natasha had on her face was chilling and Tony looked between the two women feeling very vulnerable. 

(Y/n) pursed her lips as she looked at the ceiling and turned. “I’m glad I can be a source of amusement to you, _Stark_ ,” she said and turned toward the door. 

Bucky walked in just as (Y/n) left, doing her best to hide the tears that had finally spilled over. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on Tony and his stare darkened. “What did you do?”

Tony put his hands up to show his innocence, unwittingly holding the basketball up as proof of his guilt. “Why does everyone always assume it’s me?” his voice rose with his astonishment. Bucky looked pointedly at the basketball and then back to Stark. Tony looked up at the hand holding the basketball and unceremoniously dropped the offending object. “Okay it was me, but I didn’t mean to upset (Y/n), I swear,” Bucky took a step backwards.

“I’ll deal with you later,” he pointed a metal finger at Tony before jogging off after (Y/n). 

\--

Bucky made his way to the floor he and his wife shared. As soon as he entered their apartments, he called out to her and worked his way through the rooms looking for her. He finally saw the light coming from under the bathroom door. He knocked with one knuckle.

“Honey?” Bucky said gently. “Are you okay?” he knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left his lips. “Can I come in?” he added after a minute of silence. Bucky heard a quiet, _yeah_ , from behind the door and twisted the doorknob.

He saw (Y/n) standing in front of the full length mirror standing on the scale, one hand raked back through her hair holding it out of her face, the other wrapped around her belly. She turned to examine her reflection, showing all the angles of her pregnant belly. Bucky came up behind (Y/n) and put his hands on her waist while he looked at her in the reflection of the mirror.

“I’m huge,” was all (Y/n) said though the two stood there staring for five minutes. 

“Personally I was going to go with beautiful,” Bucky said pressing a kiss to the top of (Y/n)’s shoulder. He let his hand reach around her, resting it on (Y/n)’s hand on top of her belly. “And I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re going to be getting a bit bigger before this is over,” Bucky’s voice was kind and indulgent. When he saw the tears in (Y/n)’s eyes he lifted her chin so he could kiss her lips. “That’s a good thing, (Y/n). That means BB is growing and is healthy and that things are going _well_ ,” he murmured against the side of (Y/n)’s head when she looked back in the mirror. 

“Come with me,” Bucky said quietly. 

When she didn’t move to respond, he effortlessly lifted her up, cradling her against his chest and walked out of the bathroom and towards their bedroom. Bucky sat back against the headrest and let (Y/n)’s legs drape over his lap while she leaned against him. He held her back with his left hand to keep her resting against him and put his right hand over her belly. Bucky held (Y/n), her head resting against his as they leaned over belly and in that moment, their small family was sheltered away from the entirety of the outside world.

“I don’t think there’s ever been a time you’ve been more beautiful, (Y/n),” he finally whispered. “Except maybe our wedding day,” Bucky chuckled and was relieved when he heard a small laugh come from (Y/n) too. 

“Thank you, Bucky. I’ve just been a little,” she hesitated as she searched for the right word, “Out of sorts? It happens each time I need to go up a size with maternity clothes,” she laughed and shook her head. “Trying to wear real clothes is tedious. Hormones aren’t helping, and neither are the smart asses we have the privilege to live with,” both were laughing now.

“Well,” Bucky smiled leaning back so he could look down at his wife, “It wouldn’t matter to me if you wore sweats, or shorts, or giant tee shirts, just so long as you’re comfortable.” At that moment (Y/n) grunted and Bucky looked down at his hand where he felt the tiny foot kick. “And you, little BB,” he leaned down to talk directly to (Y/n)’s belly, “Take it easy on your mother,” Bucky scowled as if he were correcting an errant child but quickly broke into a grin. 

(Y/n) reached up to pull Bucky’s face to hers. “You’re too wonderful to me,” she said quietly before kissing him. Bucky pulled back with a cocky smile and was about to kiss her again more passionately when there was a knock on the door. 

After carefully maneuvering (Y/n) off of his lap, Bucky went to answer the door, not too surprised to see Tony standing awkwardly in the hall. The calm blank face Tony was met with made him wince. 

“I told you I’d deal with you later,” Bucky worked to keep his voice even. 

“Look, I know. I just want to show (Y/n) something,” Tony fidgeted, glancing down the hallway. He looked extremely uncomfortable. “If it’s any help it was Cap’s idea for me to show her,” Tony added, freezing when he saw (Y/n) over Bucky’s shoulder as she walked into the main room. 

(Y/n) and Bucky exchanged a look. Bucky was obviously torn between anger at whatever Tony had done to upset his wife and hesitancy at standing between them mending bridges. He tilted his head in silent question of whether or not (Y/n) wanted to go or not. She gave him a tiny nod in response.

“If you make her cry again, Stark, so help me God…”

“I know, I know! Beating from the supersoldier, I got it,” Tony held his palms out and rolled his eyes. Taking a step back, Tony pressed the elevator button and the doors immediately opened. 

“You said you were going to show me something,” (Y/n)’s eyes moved between Tony, the elevator, and Bucky warily.

“Yea, field trip,” Tony said holding his arm out for (Y/n) to step ahead of him into the elevator. 

Bucky soon followed after one more cautionary glance at Tony. This hadn’t been the first situation where he had seen (Y/n) get upset by something Stark had said or done and he had nearly had it with the man. Bucky stepped up so that he could put his hand on (Y/n)’s lower back. 

Moments later, the three stepped out into Tony’s lab. Bucky and (Y/n) looked around confused but Tony wasted no time in guiding them to a back corner closed off by sheets that hung haphazardly from the ceiling. One hand holding a sheet back, the other held out in invitation, Tony stood by while the couple looked at the few tables covered in gadgets in various stages of assembly.

“What is all this, Stark?” (Y/n) asked picking up a flat screen.

“Toys,” Tony said shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well, toys for you, to, well hopefully to help you with little BB,” he shrugged. Bucky held out his hand and (Y/n) passed him the screen before moving on to a small silver box. Carefully, she turned it over in her hands, looking for some clue as to its purpose. “That, you can mount in the room, it’ll take measurements like room temperature, humidity, anything and everything you can think of. It’ll link to this,” he picked up a similar metal box though it was missing many of the components. “This one I’m modifying to be able to take scans of BB. Think of it as the best baby monitor ever,” Tony was grinning to himself. “Uhh Bruce is helping me with this, programming it so that the vitals it takes can be measured against what is normal for kids, err, babies, _infants_ rather. I guess there are a lot of variables for what’s normal for kids-age, height and weight percentile, I tuned out after that. Very complicated. It’ll alert you if there’s anything off. Fever, vital signs, etcetera.”

Tony began wandering through the few tables and picked up other devices he had been working on. He was getting more and more excited as he talked and walked Bucky and (Y/n) through his little secret project and hadn’t looked up from his tinkering and explanations. (Y/n)’s eyes had begun to well up and Bucky was running his hand over her back soothingly with a smile of approval on his face. 

“This one, now this one I’m proud of,” Tony pointed his finger, “You might think it’s overkill, but, no one’s told me it’s a dumb idea yet,” he said and lifted a sensor. “It’s more of a security thing, and it’ll be portable. This mat here goes under the crib sheets, when you place BB down it’ll register the weight, and then if someone unauthorized picks BB up, it’ll alert you. One of the things you’ve said you were worried about was security with our jobs. I’m still working on some other ideas to make BB’s room and wherever you take him…her? Either way, wherever you go, BB will be safe.”

Tony turned around to see (Y/n) staring at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. A brief look of panic passed over his face before she stepped forward to hug him. These were all things (Y/n) had mentioned only briefly in passing, and she couldn’t remember saying them specifically to Tony. She was stunned by his thoughtfulness. Eyes big, Tony wrapped his arm to awkwardly pat (Y/n) on the back until he finally broke down and just hugged her.

“This doesn’t count, right? The whole (Y/n) cries I get a beating? This doesn’t count! I didn’t do anything I swear!” Tony’s voice squeaked and Bucky laughed. 

“No, this,” Bucky gestured to the tables and then back to (Y/n), “I … honestly, Tony, I’m speechless. Thank you,” he said what (Y/n) couldn’t express at that moment. 

(Y/n) wiped at her eyes and finally stepped back away from Tony. With a shake of her head she laughed. 

“I was uh, gonna wait until you guys had your baby shower, but, figured after my stupid stunt earlier…” he trailed off with a shrug. 

(Y/n) linked her hand with Bucky’s while the three stood there, feeling slightly awkward. 

“Lunch?” Tony finally offered and the pair nodded in agreement. Making his way back to the elevator behind Bucky and (Y/n), Tony sighed. “I swear I can’t win, I’m an ass, (Y/n)’s gets upset and cries, I do something right, she gets upset and cries. I _cannot_ win here!” 

Tony let out a yelp as (Y/n) turned quickly and punched him in the arm. Bucky suppressed a snort.

“Did it ever occur that this pregnancy wasn’t about you, Tony?” (Y/n) quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh thank God she stopped calling me Stark. She only does that when she’s pissed—OW!” (Y/n) punched him in the arm again. 

“If I had a brother, I’m pretty sure he would’ve been like you,” (Y/n) sighed and gave Tony an indulgent smile. Tony looked proud. “I’m still not sure if that’s a good thing,” she added giving him a pointed look.

“I’m telling you, I cannot win. There is no good comeback here,” Tony looked exasperated. 

“The smart thing to do here, is to let it go, Tony. Trust me, I know,” Bucky said conspirationally before letting out a small _Hey!_ as (Y/n) lightly punched his right arm. Bucky smirked down at (Y/n) and then looked back to Tony, “See what I mean?” He quickly held his hands up in surrender and leaned forward to kiss his wife’s cheek. “I love you,” he offered and (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Food guys, focus, food,” (Y/n) reminded them when the elevator opened up and the common floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are welcome to leave requests here or also on Tumblr (I post my one shots there under beautiful_aravis_fics if you'd rather send it privately-- I haven't decided if I'll post my long arcing series there or not yet, but this BB series is there and I'll be posting any one shots I do there).
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
